


White Day

by DinRedfire



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Silly Romance, White Day, attempt at something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinRedfire/pseuds/DinRedfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bebe is leaving soon for France, but before that he leaves a final gift for Hamuko for White Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's tacky but I don't care! ^^' I really wish Bebe was dateable... Well, same for Hidetoshi but meh... female players are never really satisfied aren't they? Well, hope you enjoy my silly brain vomit!

White Day It was a good morning, a bit chilly, but beautiful day of February nonetheless.The French student was preparing his backpack and his homework from winter break for the new school year. Well, his last few days in Japan anyway. He had managed to convince his uncle to stay a few more weeks to spend some times with a dear friend of his. He still remembered the gleaming smile of Hamuko, her face blushing and her eyes sparkling, despite how tired she seemed lately. Still, she insisted that she was fine and handed him a cutely warped bag of Japanese homemade sweets for Valentine’s Day.

‘’ I hope you’ll like them, Bebe’’ she had said.

The memory still brought a smile to his face. However, as he absentmindedly gazed at the calendar, his smile disappeared.

‘’Oh no… This eez not serious!?’’He exclaimed, feeling suddenly stupid.

In Japan, a few days after Valentine’s Day was the White Day, a holiday in which the boys gave a gift to the girl who gave them chocolate. Being from France, he was not used to it. He looked at the clock and felt himself sweating nervously. He was supposed to meet up with Hamuko too.  He knew that he liked her and that she probably liked him back… Well, he took the sweets on Valentine’s Day as a hint anyway. He played dumb and accepted them as a friend but he knew he would have to give some sort of answer. It wasn’t easy since he was supposed to return to France. Bebe’s heart was torn and time was running short. He rushed outside to meet her at the Iwatodai Strip Mall. She was waiting, right on time, on the bench next to the Wild Duck Burger. The young brunette’s hair was swaying gently in the cool wind and her eyelids were half closed, as if she was about to fall asleep at any moment. When she noticed his presence, she quickly got up, beaming with cheerfulness as usual. She greeted him with the smile that made his heart melt.

‘’Ah, konnichiwa, hello! Hamuko-sama!’’ He said, trying to catch his breath.

‘’No need to be so formal, Bebe. Just call me Hamuko’’, she giggled. ‘’…W'ere do you want to go today… Hamuko?’’ Bebe asked, trying his best to be natural. ‘

’Anywhere is fine but I’d like to just take a walk, the weather is lovely!’’She replied.

Not as much as she was… Was what Bebe wanted to tell her, but he just silently nodded and followed her. She was wearing her beige angora sweater, her tartan skirt and the scarf he had made for her back in the Home Economic room. He knew it was selfish of him to want to stay in Japan. His uncle needed him, more than ever since his aunt died but reminiscing of his memories with Hamuko in the fashion club made his resolve waver.

‘’So many couples today…’’ Hamuko noticed… with maybe a glint of envy in her eyes? If there was one time to take a decision, it was now. Bebe stopped walking, taking a deep breath.

‘’Hamuko… Since today eez White Day, there eez something I want to give you’’ He said.

‘’Ah? R-really?’’ She stuttered, surprised.

‘’Close your eyes’’ He asked.

She nodded and obeyed silently. Taking all his courage, he leaned toward her and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She made a slight move of surprise but didn’t step back. They parted after a few seconds, both of them blushing brightly.

‘’I wish I could ‘ave stayed with you… Please, remember that while I’m away… My kokoro, 'eart eez always with you ‘ere.’’ He said.

‘’I will. Who knows… Maybe I will join you in France someday?’’ She replied with a somewhat weak smile.


End file.
